Device to Device (D2D) communication has been standardized in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) protocol. Resource allocation of D2D communication may be realized through two manners as follows. In the first manner, a network device allocates transmission resources of the D2D communications. This manner is suitable for the case with cellular network coverage. In the second manner, a terminal device independently selects the transmission resources, for example, the terminal device may randomly select one resource allocation pattern from a plurality of resource allocation patterns specified in advance and determine the transmission resource to be used for the D2D communications according to the selected resource allocation pattern. The second manner is mainly applicable to the case without the cellular network coverage.
With the further development of communication technologies, Vehicle to Vehicle (V2V) technology and Vehicle to X (V2X) technology have become research hotspots. In V2X, X may refer to any device with wireless receiving and transmitting capabilities, such as, but not limited to, a slow-moving wireless apparatus, a fast-moving on-vehicle device, or a network control node with wireless transmitting and receiving capabilities, etc. However, the above resource allocation manners in the related art are not suitable for the V2V technology and V2X technology due to the fast-moving property of the on-vehicle device. Therefore, the zone-based resource allocation manner is proposed in the V2V technology and V2X technology. In this manner, a cell covered by the network device is divided into several zones geographically, and resources or resource pools are allocated for each zone, so as to ensure that there is less interference when the terminal devices uses the resources or resource pools in adjacent zones to communicate, and resources reuse can be performed in the resource pools far away from each other. However, when the terminal device uses the resources or resource pools between the adjacent zones covered by two adjacent network devices to communicate, certain interference will be occurred, thus reducing the communication quality.